The Way of The Lech
by songbird4freewords
Summary: Sango! What the hell are you . . . No don't touch him there! Sango what's wrong with you! What happens between a lech and lech. Will they find happiness or is this the end of an unspoken relationship?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, which I'm sure you all know.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
::SLAP::  
  
"Arrgh monk, don't you ever learn?" Sango rubbed her burning palm.  
  
Miroku stood to the side cupping his aching jaw. 'Ahh . . . Sango is getting softer now a days. I got off easy this time. Ha! I'm wearing her down.'  
  
Sango glared at the monk. 'Damn, he doesn't even try to look remorseful.' She tried not to smile in response to the sloppy grin on his face. She'd never let him know, but after she'd gotten to know him and gotten used to his lechery she had started to like his caresses. Oddly enough they were as comforting as a hug. His touch usually came at opportune times also. Whenever her mind regressed back to the depressing thoughts of her family's murder and her brother's slavery.   
  
"Is that all you're gonna do Sango? You're not going to hit him with your weapon? Feh! You're getting soft." This voice of course belonged to the wouldn't-know-subtlety-if-it-ran-up-and-bit-him-on-the-ear hanyou, Inu Yasha. Sango turned to see Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kirara, and Shippo staring at them with amusement! 'Yeah, me and Miroku have become the comic relief of the group. Such is life.' Sango sighed, ignoring the hanyou's question she turned and continued on their journey. The others did the same. Inu Yasha in front, Kagome and Shippo trailing behind on Kagome's contraption, Shippo was riding in the little basket in front of Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara walking behind the trio.   
  
Their little group had been hunting jewel shards for over a year now. There were only a few shards still left out there to be rounded up. Including the shards in Kouga's limbs and Kohaku's back. Other than the lose shards the shikon jewel was divided into two main parts. One belonging to Naraku, and one belonging to Kagome. Thanks to Kikyo Naraku now owned the bigger piece. Sango burned at the thought of Kikyo. She hated, absolutely hated the dead miko. It was because of her Naraku was stronger and still lived to cause more chaos. Naraku, who caused Inu Yasha such heartache, who killed Miroku's father with a curse that would one day take Miroku's life as well. Naraku who was responsible for the slaughter of her villagers, of possessing Kahaku and making him kill their father,   
  
Naraku who was solely responsible for the torment she experienced on a daily bases.   
  
'What gave the bitch the right?! The shikon had chosen Kagome as it's protector. Kikyo should have no say in the matter.' She felt no mercy or sympathy for the miko. If she had never met her, if she had heard only Inu Yasha's memories of the miko, she would have felt compassion for the girl who had love ripped out of her hands, deceived into thinking that it was her love doing the ripping.   
  
But the Kikyo she knew was the bitter girl eaten up by a misplaced hate. Not giving a damn about anyone but herself, and bringing almost as much misery as Naraku himself.   
  
"Inu Yasha! there are several jewel shards heading this way fast!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Good, it's been a while since I've exercised." Inu Yasha smiled settling into his battle stance.   
  
Sango did the same, she glanced over at Miroku, he looked relaxed and amused as he always did.   
  
She had always admired his composure and love of life.   
  
"Here it comes!" Inu Yasha yelled, just as a serpent youkai arrived a trail of dirt and dust following.   
  
"Miko you possess an enormous amount of the Shikon Jewel I must have it." Kagome already had her bow and arrow ready though she was coughing violently the dust invading her lungs.   
  
"No way I'd give you anything!" She choked in between gasp for clear air.   
  
The snake drew back in shock and slowly began wrapping the length of it's tail around the group thoroughly surrounding them.   
  
"Even if she would I wouldn't let you take 'em. You should have addressed your question to me. I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Inu Yasha attacked unsheathing his sword as he leapt in the air.   
  
The snake youkai dodged easily, turning around and striking at Inu Yasha who was just fast enough to avoid injury.  
  
"She's too fast for Inu Yasha!" Kagome fired an arrow at the snake's forehead, again the snake dodged.   
  
"Inu Yasha, there are four jewel shards in her forehead!"   
  
The snake youkai glanced sharply at the miko, and Sango saw her chance. The snake was dividing her attention between Inu Yasha and Kagome. She was ignoring the rest of them.   
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The huge boomerang, whizzed through the air so fast that the distracted snake didn't have time to acknowledge it. It dislodged two of the four shards. The snake turned sharply glaring at the demon exterminator and recoiled. She had been told that all the demon exterminators from that wretched village had been killed. She would retreat for now, but she would be back and she would catch them by surprise.   
  
She whipped around using all of her strength to run as quickly as she was able. She could hear the dog hanyou giving chase. She stopped about a quarter of a mile into the forest where she had taken refuge. The snake youkai change into her human form, she masked her scent and ran a little more until she found an opening in between a set of grotesque looking trees, she closed her eyes concentrated and opened the portal. She'd have to keep an eye on that one, she was perfect for her plans.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"Damn, I lost her! and the jewel shards!!" Inu Yasha cursed stomping around to vent his frustration.   
  
"It's ok Inu Yasha . . ." Kagome said.  
  
"Are ya dumb or somethin' it's not all right, it might take forever to find her again." Inu Yasha yelled rounding on Kagome.   
  
"I was just trying to cheer you up. Geez don't take your problems out on me. It's not my fault that you were too slow."   
  
"Wha . . . it's not like you were helping."   
  
"They're at it again." Miroku came up to stand next to Sango, who had reached the quarreling lovers first.   
  
She just nodded her head, he was standing very close and it was making her uncomfortably aware of how large he was compared to her.   
  
"So Sango, what's say you and me find a cozy cave while they continue their dispute?"   
  
Sango glared at the monk, why hadn't she seen that coming. She looked up at the sky, it was almost dark, they should start looking for a place to make camp. Sango turned and began walking away from the scene, Shippo was now trying to play the peace maker.   
  
Miroku was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her hand pulling her along. "Ahh Sango I knew you'd see it my way."   
  
"Wha . . . WHAT! I . . . I . . . Miroku I didn't say yes." Sango stuttered trying to keep up with him.   
  
Miroku stopped his head down, for a while he just stood there holding on to Sango's hand. After two minutes Sango began to wonder if something was wrong with him. Then she saw his mouth moving, she stepped closer to hear what he was saying.   
  
"Let this be a lesson to you next time they seem to be changing their minds, you have to move faster. The fastest wins the race. This shouldn't have happened especially with Sango."   
  
Sango couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know whether to laugh or slap him. She was getting soft where he was concerned. And it scared her, she didn't want to love anyone after what Naraku had done, was still doing to her. Besides what would it be like loving Miroku, watching as he touched every girl they passed. Asking them all if they would bear his children and occasionally being taken up on his offer. He'd never be faithful and she could never ask him to. She'd always feel as though she had made him, and love without trust was never-ending heartache.   
  
Sango was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Miroku was studying her intently. A look of puzzlement and concern creased his forehead. She was withdrawing from him again, he didn't know why, but he didn't like it.  
  
"Sango-"  
  
"We have to find a place to set camp." She stepped away from him, she wouldn't look at him.   
  
"Sango I-"   
  
"I think Inu Yasha and Kagome have stopped."   
  
He studied her for a while, unsure of her mood, usually she would either be fighting back laughter or punching his lights out.   
  
"Then we shouldn't keep Inu Yasha waiting in his current mood." He spoke quietly, so as not to startle her.   
  
Sango relaxed and nodded. Thank goodness he wasn't going to push.   
  
*****************************  
  
"I don't know how it was possible for her to escape into thin air. She must be around here somewhere, we just have to keep our eyes peeled." Kagome was standing up after their meal around the camp fire.   
  
"In the meantime I think I'm going to take a bath. There is an onsen around here somewhere."   
  
"You're not taking a bath tonight Kagome, that youkai could still be close by."   
  
"I most certainly am taking a bath, I'll be fine which is more than I can say for my hair if I don't wash it."  
  
"Well don't come screaming to me if you get in trouble."   
  
Sango could see another fight brewing so she intervened. "I think I'll take a bath with you Kagome."   
  
"Shut up Miroku!" All three of them Said at once.   
  
Miroku scowled, he hadn't intended to say anything. Actions spoke louder than words anyway. And what women didn't want assistance with her bath.   
  
Sango and Kagome were already gone from his sight. He placed his hand on his knee and started to stand.   
  
"And where do you think you're going monk?"  
  
"Just getting closer to the fire."   
  
"Yeah right, sit down!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm hurt. That you would think that I would exploit this opportunity to catch the ladies in the nude is astonishing, I just need to relieve myself."   
  
Even as he spoke he was inching toward the thick of the forest where Sango and Kagome had disappeared.  
  
"Sit down Miroku, Sango already seems to be angry with you. What did ya do to her anyway?" This got Miroku to sit down.   
  
"You know Inu Yasha, I don't know."   
  
Inu Yasha glanced over at his friend, it was the first time he had ever known the monk not to have a witty come back or at least a logical answer.  
  
He waited but the monk didn't elaborate. Inu Yasha shrugged, it was none of his business anyway. When he looked again, the monk was staring into the fire, a grim expression on his face. Yep something was definitely wrong with Miroku.   
  
***************************  
  
"Sango do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sango and Kagome were done with their bath, they were both sitting on the edge of the hot springs, drying their hair.  
  
"No Kagome, go ahead." Sango clutched the towel to her chest.   
  
"Well you seemed so withdrawn at dinner tonight, and . . . well, you all but ignored Miroku. Is their anything you would like to talk about?"  
  
Sango was tempted, she wanted so bad to talk to someone about her Delema. But she wouldn't burden Kagome with her problems. They were silly anyway, of course she didn't love Miroku. Yes, she was just being silly. Overactive emotion due to the fact that for the first time she had no one to love and no one to love her back. 'Oh Sango, you prefer it that way. Don't you?' Sango didn't have an answer for her subconscious.   
  
"No there's nothing wrong I just have a lot on my mind. Thank you for your concern Kagome."   
  
"Hey no problem, just as long as you know, you can always change your mind."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."   
  
"Hey I'm gonna head back, you coming?" Kagome was putting on the last of her clothes.   
  
"No I'll be along shortly, I just want some time to myself."   
  
"Ok, but don't take too long. Don't tell him I said this, but Inu Yasha's right. This forest isn't safe."   
  
Sango nodded and Kagome disappeared toward the camp.   
  
Sango sighed, then gave a bitter laugh. Who was she kidding? Not herself. She was so close to loving Miroku that if he did one more lovable thing she would fall head over heals. That was why she ignored him, avoided him. He had gotten too close. Closer than any other man ever had. Why him, he was so wrong for her, he was . . . he was . . . he was handsome and kind and funny. She shook her head, he was too damn lecherous, and too damn charming. And she Sango found that she had another aspect of her personality. She was a very jealous woman.   
  
She began slipping on her working kimono when she heard a rustle she swung around pulling on the rest of her garment and spotting her weapon at the same time. She was inching toward it when she saw, an absolutely beautiful woman sitting not two feet away from her. The women was looking at her, curiosity and undisguised malice lining her features.   
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked paralyzed by her beauty.  
  
"You don't recognize me? It's amusing how easy you have made my job."  
  
"Your job?" Sango couldn't help herself, she wanted to keep looking into this women's eyes, she was being hypnotized, she knew it but couldn't seem to care.   
  
"Yes you see, I collect two things, the shikon shards and human women. My master owns a human brothel for youkai who have rather- shall we say- peculiar taste. I collect Jewel shards to become faster and stronger, so that I am better at catching my prey. When I came upon the beautiful miko with all those wonderful shards, I thought it was my lucky day. I'd get some jewel shards and a nice human wench as well. Then you came along." Her words seemed to drip Poisson now.   
  
"You knocked two of my precious shards out of my head. You should pay for that. But that's not why I'm hear. You are just what my master has been searching for. You are athletic, strong and beautiful at the same time. Your body is well-tuned and supple. I bet you can bend in many different ways. Yes you should do nicely."   
  
The hypnosis was wearing off now and Sango was regaining her senses. She reached for the boomerang as the youkai changed form. before her stood a huge snake. As she prepared her weapon the snake opened it's mouth wide and red gas flowed from within her. Sango choke and coughed, she took a deep breath and felt pain burn it's way through her entire body. She didn't hear the scream that erupted from her throat.   
  
***********************************  
  
"I don't like this, something is wrong." Miroku got up and looked toward the forest.   
  
"She's been gone too long."  
  
"Miroku you're not just trying to spy on her are you?" It was a sincere question.   
  
"No Kagome, something's wrong."  
  
"I smell youkai." Inu Yasha jumped down from his tree, just as a scream split the air.   
  
Without thought Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara ran toward the sound.   
  
***************************  
  
Sango felt kinda good, in fact she felt damn good better than she had in a long time. She blinked several times to clear her eyes.   
  
"Damn human, you woke the whole forest. We have to get going before those wretched friends of yours arrive."   
  
"To late, I take you're the belly crawler that got away earlier. Well your luck has run out cause it's not going to happen again!" Inu Yasha lunged at the snake.   
  
The snake laughed as she dodged. "It wouldn't be wise to kill me Inu Yasha, I am her only chance to change back to normal. And with time it will become permanent."  
  
"What the hell are talking about?" Inu Yasha demand.   
  
The youkai just laughed and disappeared before their eyes. "I'll be back to collect her later." Her voice traveled back to the group.   
  
Inu Yasha turned around to see the whole gang crowding around Sango asking if she were all right.   
  
Sango smiled at her friends; Kagome, Shippo, Kirara. They were so sweet of course she was fine she was just feeling a little light headed and a little hot. Man but it was a good heat. She turned her head a little and looked directly at the duo standing away from the scene. Her breath stopped and that wonderful heat increased. Men! Oh how wonderful men, with their hard, warm bodies and strong arms. Their small waist and tight buttocks. Sango let her gaze travel down their bodies and stopped just below the waist . . . yes that too, how wonderful. She chuckled, this was going to be fun . . .  
  
Oh how irresistible they were and how very . . . hot she was.   
  
This is an idea I've been playing around with, so tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was more than a little concerned with her friend. Sango was tripping over everything, and nearly running into every tree they passed. If Sango would look where she was going then maybe Kagome wouldn't have to steer her away from all the unfortunate objects in her path. Kagome didn't know what Sango found so fascinating that she continued to look behind her. All Kagome saw was Inu Yasha and Miroku, and they were doing nothing out extraordinary to invoke that silly smile on Sango's face.   
  
Kagome hurried Sango along, wanting to get Sango back to the campfire so that she examine her friends curious behavior. When they arrived Inu Yasha and Miroku sat by the tree discussing the peculiar words of the snake youkai. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara sat close to Sango, all of them keeping a close watch on her. Sango was staring at the two figures with their heads close together in deep and serious conversation.   
  
"Sango! Sango!"  
  
Sango turned her head sluggishly, like waking up from a dream, toward Kagome.   
  
"Yes Kagome?"   
  
"I've been calling you for a while, I just wanted to know if you're all right?"  
  
"Oh yes I feel fine, better than I've ever felt. I'm a little hot but even that feels nice." She laughed a little her hand going up to loosen the neckline of her kimono. The same hand traveled up further to pull the tie from her hair, letting the luxurious black strands flow down her back for the first time in a long time. This alone shocked Kagome, before she could question her about it though Inu Yasha burst into speech.   
  
"I'm still hungry, Kagome you got any more of them ramons?"   
  
Kagome started to answer, but before she could Sango rose, "I still have some of my ramon left." she scooped up her ramon and began walking slowly almost seductively toward him and Miroku, her hips swaying with every step. When she was less than an inch away from where Inu Yasha sat she kneeled and leaned closer, her now loosen kimono showing only enough flesh to hint and tease her hair falling enticingly over her shoulders and into his lap. She held her chopsticks to the mouth of the astonished hanyou who ate only by reflex. As he did so she turned to Miroku whose expression was just as astonished.   
  
"Would you like some too Miroku-Kun?"   
  
Even as she asked this question her gaze was drawn to the twitching appendages atop the hanyou's head, she reached out without giving her actions any thought and softly traced the outline of his ear.  
  
'Hmm, they felt good, fuzzy but not in a bad way.'   
  
Miroku's expression turned grim and Kagome's face turned red.  
  
Kagome was livid, what did Sango think she was doing? Those were her ears.   
  
"Sango what are you doing." Miroku choked out with less than his usual composure.   
  
"Inu Yasha is hungry, I'm feeding him."  
  
"Well . . . Stop it!"   
  
"Yeah, what he said!" Kagome was standing right behind her, feeling betrayed her hands clenched and her back straight.   
  
Sango looked teasingly over at Miroku.  
  
"Are you hungry too Miroku, should I feed you with food or is there something else you desire?"   
  
Miroku spluttered, completely fluster and unbelieving of what he was hearing.   
  
Inu Yasha was still sitting there, looking completely lost and in need of rescuing.   
  
"Sango can I speak to you for a minute?" Kagome's voice was strained with barely controlled jealousy.   
  
"Sure Kagome," Sango didn't look away from Miroku and her hand traveled toward the hanyou's mouth, her aim was amazing.   
  
"Now, please." Kagome was loosing whatever control she had.   
  
Sango looked up at her friend.   
  
"Sure Kagome." She picked up Inu Yasha's hand and placed the cup of noodles lightly in his palm.   
  
Leaning forward, consciously providing Inu Yasha a perfect view of her cleavage, she place both hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up into a standing position. Both Kagome and Miroku gasped at her daring.   
  
Sango followed Kagome back into the woods. Both of them making sure they didn't go too far this time.  
  
"How could you Sango?" Kagome burst out.   
  
"How could I what Kagome?" Sango was confused.  
  
"You know what I am talking about, how could you make a pass at Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Make a pass?"   
  
"Yeah, hit on him, flirt with him. Or are you going to tell me you weren't?"  
  
"But Kagome, I've heard you say that you are not his woman and he is not your man, has this changed?"   
  
"But Sango you know how I feel about Inu Yasha, so why are you acting this way?"   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize . . . Is Miroku free?"   
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sango what is wrong with you, don't you remember anything about us, your friends."  
  
"Of course you are my friend and so is Shippo and Kirara."   
  
"And so is Inu Yasha and Miroku."   
  
"Miroku and I, we are only friends?"   
  
"Yes, although, I have expected for some time that you have stronger feelings for him and he has stronger feelings for you."   
  
"So he isn't taken."   
  
"Something's wrong, I know it now. You say you feel real good and real hot, right Sango?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you remember when you began to feel this way?"  
  
"No not really.What difference does that make. I feel carefree as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. It feels wonderful."  
  
"Sango I know it feels wonderful but you have to help me out here. Did you feel this way when we fought the snake youkai earlier today?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Ok, good you can remember that then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you weren't like this when we were taking a bath, but you were like this when we got back to camp. That would mean that it happened after I left, when you were attacked by the snake youkai. You could be under some kind of spell, but that doesn't make sense. Why would she put you under this particular spell, I thought she wanted the jewel shards. What did she tell you in the forest?"   
  
"I can't remember anything about the encounter."  
  
"Damn, we have to figure this out, immediately. If this has anything to do with the youkai's words, and I have feeling that it does, that means this could get permanent. The problem is we don't know what this is."  
  
*****************************  
  
"You can stop glaring at me monk, I'm not going to apologize I did nothing wrong!" Inu Yasha yelled for the umpteenth time. Miroku had been glaring daggers at him since Kagome and Sango had taken off into the forest. It was starting to annoy Inu Yasha.   
  
"You did nothing to prevent the situation." Miroku's composed matter of fact tone belied the anger in his dark eyes.   
  
"How was I to know that she was gonna start feeding me?"  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth. "I think what we should ask ourselves is why Sango was feeding you."  
  
"I should think that was pretty obvious. I'm irresistible, I've always known it. And this just proves it, and it also proves the fact that Sago has feelings for me. Of course I knew this all along . . ."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes to regain control and stop himself from striking the arrogant hanyou with his staff.   
  
Inu Yasha was enjoying the fact that he had something with which to pick on the monk. Too many times had he been the brunt of the monk's jokes, usually it was about Kagome. He also hadn't forgotten about the way they met. How the monk had tried to take Kagome from him, he wasn't one to hold a grudge, but revenge was sweet.   
  
"It is reasonable to believe, that Sango was not just attracted to you, but to me as well."   
  
"How do ya figure that, monk?"   
  
"She also offered to feed me, Inu Yasha, and not just with food."  
  
"It would have been impolite of her not to."  
  
"You are being deliberately obtuse!"   
  
"And you are reading way too much in between the lines." 'So I hit a sore spot huh, Miroku?' Inu Yasha thought grinning inwardly.   
  
"There is obviously something wrong with Sango."  
  
"Why 'cause she desires me?"  
  
"She . . . does not . . . desire . . . you!"   
  
"Sure whatever gets you to sleep at night."  
  
Miroku had, had it. The hanyou had gone too far. It still bothered him that the hanyou could be right he couldn't get the image of Sango with her hair falling into another man's lap and the way she had caressed Inu Yasha's ear out of his head. He wasn't a jealous man, but it rankled that she had chosen Inu Yasha over him.   
  
"Inu Yasha-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need to speak with you."   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha turned to see that Kagome and Sango had returned. Miroku was still shocked at how beautiful Sango looked with her hair down.   
  
"Yeah sure." Inu Yasha walked over to the girls.  
  
"Miroku . . . Shippo can you watch Sango please?" Kagome changed her mind whispering this so Sango couldn't hear.   
  
"Sure Kagome." The little Kitsune puffed out his chest at this responsibility.   
  
He looked suspiciously at Miroku who was looking suspiciously at Sango. Who was preparing her bedding for the night, paying him no attention. This angered Miroku, so she was just being polite and it was the hanyou she preferred, well it was her loss.   
  
He stomped over to the fire.   
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He turned to find Sango lying down the covers drawn to her small chin.  
  
"Yes?" He spoke curtly, not ready to forgive her betrayal, no matter what she had to say for herself.   
  
"I'm cold."  
  
He looked at her incredulously. That was all she had to say? he watched as she lifted the covers invitingly. Miroku just stared, hadn't she, just a minute ago been trying to seduce Inu Yasha? What was wrong with her? And most importantly, why was he hesitating?  
  
He walked over to her and sat down. He removed his sandals and placed his staff within arms reach. The he slid under her covers and settled down close to her. He glanced over at Shippo, the little Kittsune had fallen asleep almost as soon as Kagome and Inu Yasha had left. Miroku's back was facing Sango and he was trying to figure out what his approach was going to be, when he noticed that his breath wasn't the only one that was slightly irregular and that Sango had one hand beside her while the other was . . . making it's way to his front and . . . she wasn't going to . . . she was!  
  
*****************************  
  
"Master, I have brought good news."  
  
"What news do you bring?"  
  
"I have found the perfect courtesan, she is young and supple, full figured, and beautiful. She is also a youkai exterminator from the hated village. Many of our more perverted and cruel customers will enjoy that aspect."  
  
"Where is this new courtesan, why have you not brought her to me for inspection?"  
  
"I have not caught her yet master."  
  
"Then your news means nothing to me, find her and bring her to me. I see you have lost your jewel shards, that was very careless of you. Try not to be so careless again."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter, and kinda abrupt. I was trying to get this posted before I go away for Thanksgiving. I won't have the ability of getting on the internet where I'm going. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
"SANGO!" The cry was heard throughout the forest echoing through the trees. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome glanced up from their solemn conversation. They looked in the direction of the camp, then at each other. Without having to speak they understood their next action, Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha's back and Inu Yasha took off in the direction of the campsite.   
  
"Do you think something happened to her?"   
  
Inu Yasha was silent not really having a constructive answer for that particular question. They arrived in no time both accessing the situation in seconds, and both trying hard, and failing to bite back their laughter. The scene played like this: There was Kirara, the most composed of the four, looking completely indifferent to the strange doings of her two legged companions.   
  
There was Shippo trying desperately to look as though he knew what had transpired at the same time trying to figure out what had happened during his obvious inattention.   
  
There was Sango looking serenely innocent of all misdeeds, sitting up in her makeshift floor bed. Her kimono slightly falling down one shoulder her head tilted inquisitively.   
  
The most interesting of all, However, was Miroku. The harassed monk wore an expression of complete and utter shock, his eyes appeared to be on the brink of his skull ready to pop out at any sudden movement. His pose was entirely discomposed, he remained in his bent position a few feet from Sango's bedding. It looked as if he had gotten there by way of a mad dash on all fours, he just sat there staring at Sango as if she had lost her mind. The monk look like a cornered animal.   
  
All four became aware of the duo arriving from the forest nearly at the same time. By this time they making so much noise laughing the whole forest knew of their presence. It was so funny they had to hold each other up, their own bodies unable to support the severe shaking caused by their amusement. Tears were streaming down their faces and they were shaking too badly to wipe them away.   
  
Sango smiled obliviously, turning over and snuggling into the covers, there was no fun to be had for her tonight. Inu Yasha was off limits, Shippo was too young, and Miroku whom she really wanted, especially now that she had felt the muscles that rippled underneath his robe and his . . . size, was far too skittish. Oh well . . . Sango yawned.   
  
She'd just have to wear him down.  
  
Miroku, unmistakably humiliated and flustered stood up slowly, dusted off his is robe and walked over to Inu Yasha and Kagome. They both noticed that his walk was a little stiff. By the time he reached them Kagome was turning red and Inu Yasha was turning purple in an attempt to hold back their laughter in difference to their friend's feelings.   
  
"There is . . . definitely . . . something wrong . . . with Sango." He said with as much dignity as he could salvage, which wasn't much. Both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's shades deepened tears leaking out along with a couple of snorts. Miroku began slowly walking away his head held high, before he disappeared the laughter erupted from his companions in waves, like water flowing from a broken dam.   
  
****************************  
  
What was wrong with him, His dream had come true this evening and what had he done. He ran, he should have turned over and taken her, she had been more than willing. Hell she had practically raped him! So why was he here sitting by this lake instead of lying in the arms of the woman he had tried to seduce for nigh on a year now.   
  
It was official, he was a baka.   
  
'But she wasn't herself, she couldn't be herself Sango would never have done what she had done tonight.'  
  
'But why does that matter? Why do I care?'  
  
From the moment he had seen his father being sucked into the black hole in his own hand he had vowed never to love anyone. At the same time he had vowed that he would make sure Naraku died, if not by his hand then at the hand of the many sons he planned to sire on this earth. Even one son would do, just so long as he left the legacy of Naraku's death to someone. And to be honest he liked women, so this particular solution fit him best.   
  
His plan had worked, he hadn't gotten close to anyone until he had joined this group. Inu Yasha and Shippo had become like his brothers, he cared for them, Kagome (after he had stopped groping her) had become like a sister to him, Kirara a treasured pet. Sango . . . Sango was something different altogether. He had never lived with a woman he wanted long enough to have feelings for them. He could always beget a son from a woman he didn't care for without ever becoming emotionally involved. But could he do this with a woman he admired and liked. Sango bothered him, he should be running in the other direction every time she came within fifty feet of him, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to seduce her. He just wanted her too much.   
  
As for the little groping of his member incident. He'd be more prepared the next time. He had never thought of being the gropee and not the groper, he kind of liked the idea. He like the half and half even better. Yes this wasn't a big problem, he had just been looking at it in the wrong the way. He should have been looking at it as the opportunity it was.   
  
Miroku felt better having discovered and dealt with his problems. He could go back to camp and have a wonderful night sleep. In the morning he would enjoy the position of being chased. He would eventually allow himself to be caught, of course and soon, he'd waited long enough. Anticipation could heighten the pleasure. Miroku chuckled, this had been a fine night.   
  
*****************************  
  
Sango checked her reflection in the translucent river. She didn't like her hair tied up, it didn't serve her purposes. She took the tie out and shook her head letting her hair cascade down her back. she wished she had a pretty comb or something but she would have to make do with what she had. She sat naked, her legs tucked under her and the only two items of clothing that she owned spread out in front. It didn't matter how long she stared at them, their appearance didn't improve.   
  
She picked up her exterminator out-fit she held it up tilting her head one way then another, looking at it critically. Well it clung to all the right places, her backside looked fabulous in it, she knew because one particular night a fresh talking drunken village man had told her so. But the out-fit could be some what intimidating, She put it back down and picked up the kimono she had worn most of yesterday and made a face at it, it was a working kimono and as far away from pretty or sexy as you could get. She needed some new clothes. She could bring the skirt of her kimono up and open the top a little, use the sash from her exterminator clothes to tie it closer to her waist and push up her breast. Nah! She would just wear her exterminator body suit and take away the padding and armor.   
  
She slipped on the item and her soft boots. She tied the sash around her waist in a thick band to finish off the look. She turned and twisted trying to see herself from all angles.   
  
"Sango?! Come on!" Sango laughed softly, Inu Yasha sounded impatient. She hurried and packed away all her things, there was nothing more she could do with her appearance anyway.  
  
"Kagome why is it this bag seems to get heavier every time you go back to your time?" Shippo asked as he struggled to pull Kagome's bag over to her transportation contraption.   
  
"Because someone eats too much." Kagome threw a playful glare in Inu Yasha's direction.   
  
He pretended to ignore her, but Kagome could tell by the way his ears twitched forward that he enjoyed her playful mood.   
  
"So what you're telling me is that Sango is under some type of spell?" Miroku walked over to join them.   
  
"Yeah, and we have to find the snake youkai that did this to her. And when we find her try to reverse the spell or it could become permanent." Kagome answered.   
  
"Is there a . . . big . . . hurry?" Miroku asked some what hesitantly.   
  
Both Inu Yasha and Kagome turned to glare at him.   
  
"No wait, hear me out. Sango is so much more carefree now. She hasn't worried about her brother and grieved for her father and fellow villagers since this happened."   
  
"Sure you were thinking of Sango, whatsa matter you didn't get enough last night?"  
  
"I was simply stating a fact, and last night I was just taken a little by surprise. I'm back to normal now."   
  
"That's what we're afraid of monk." Inu Yasha sneered.   
  
Kirara gave a welcoming growl as she trotted forward, they all turned to see Sango standing there. She made an impact on everyone, the all black out-fit was very provocative without the armor over it. It clung to all her curves and yet it was modest, not showing any skin. It was a hide and seek that tantalized the eyes.   
  
"Yo Sango where is your armor?"   
  
"I decided not to wear it today. Do you like the difference."   
  
"It seems kinda pointless when you're fighting youkai."   
  
"Shut up Inu Yasha." Miroku mumbled not taking his eyes away from Sango, who was now smiling at him.   
  
She walked over to him Kirara in her arms.   
  
Miroku remembered his tongue almost too late. "Sango you look beautiful today." He said with all his charm when she stopped in front of him.   
  
"Thank you Miroku, but I was going for sexy." she brushed past him making sure to rubbed against him.   
  
Miroku watched as she kept walking, liking the way her hips twitched and her hair brushed against her firm buttocks. That, was a woman!   
  
Kagome smiled, this situation might actually be good for her two beloved friends. Still she would enjoy having the old Sango back.   
  
"What're you smiling about?" Inu Yasha grumbled.   
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
**************************  
  
Had the gas worked? The exterminator showed no signs of the spell. This was not good, that meant the girl had to be sprayed again. But first she had to make sure the girl really was immune to the spell, she would observe her some more.   
  
She didn't understand it. The girl should be in heat or whatever it was the humans called it. Desire, that was it. The girl should be hot with desire by now.   
  
****************************  
  
They'd been walking for hours before they came upon a village. Inu Yasha couldn't pick up the snake youkai's scent so they decided to ask some villagers if they had heard of or seen her.   
  
"What village is this?" Kagome asked in awe, the village was better looking than any of it's kind in feudal Japan. Everything was pristine and beautiful, flowers were everywhere. Even the shelters looked more like houses than huts.  
  
"Oh I've heard about this village." Shippo popped up eager to share his knowledge.   
  
"Oh?" Kagome pressed.  
  
"It's the biseinen village, Home of the best craftsmen and women. It's way ahead of it's time."   
  
Miroku who had been lost in his thoughts, glanced up sharply.   
  
"Uh Inu Yasha I think we would be better suited trying another village."   
  
"Forget it monk, I'm not puttin it off, because of what you said earlier. I'm more interested in getting Sango back the way she was."   
  
"biseinen, as in beautiful man. This village is known as the beautiful men village?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Shippo answered a little unsure as to why Kagome chose to focus on that aspect of his information.   
  
Sango had stopped staring at Miroku at Kagome's question. 'Did she say, beautiful men?'   
  
"Uh Inu Yasha, I think we should listen to Miroku this time."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "No way, look we're already here."  
  
Sango looked around and sucked in her breath, the men here were gorgeous. There was not an ugly one among them, and . . . and some of them were looking this way!  
  
'Oh Joy!!'   
  
Sorry this one is shorter than the others, but tell me what you think.  
  
Oh by the way I found two amazing Miroku and Sango fanart pictures, you must check them out you won't be disappointed! Here's the address:  
  
http://nexus.colum.edu/user/nierodzik/html/fanart.htm  
  
The art is toward the bottom, the artist name is Mikaila k. Click on both Rolling Stone and Kama Sutra. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
If she touched one more man, he would use his wind tunnel on all of them, including Inu Yasha who was taking entirely too much time questioning the few men left in the village that wasn't surrounding her. Miroku clenched his hands around his staff as he watched Sango smile up into the face of another man, while she lightly ran her hands down the guy's chest and stomach. He snapped his eyes back to Inu Yasha who had an old man by the collar and was dangling him a few feet in the air. He briefly caught Kagome's eye and was surprised by the intense look she was giving him.   
  
Kagome watched Miroku, to anyone else he would have appeared controlled, content even. But Kagome had been his friend for quite some time now, and she noticed the little things. Like the white knuckled grip he had on his staff and the muscle that jumped in his jaw whenever Sango laughed at some guy's jokes. This was bothering him greatly and there was nothing she could do for him. At least not until they got Sango back the way she used to be.   
  
Kagome's eyes slid back to Sango who was at that moment disappearing behind a crowd of men. Kagome sighed, whose turn was it this time. All of them with the exception of Inu Yasha had taken turns rescuing Sango from herself. Whenever she got out of their line of sight or asked her favorite question, which she was asking now, one of them jumped to the rescue. Kagome turned back to Miroku who was making his way over to the crowd.   
  
'I guess it was his turn.' Kagome thought absently as she tried to hurry Inu Yasha along with his interrogation.  
  
"I may not have long to live, me and my companions are on a very dangerous journey, so . . ." Sango took the man closest to her by the hands. She brought his hands up to chest level with her two hands and closed her eyes to symbolize that he would be doing her a great favor. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my first."   
  
Miroku heard the inquiry but wasn't the least bit surprised. Sango had asked at least half of the village's most eligible men that same question. Miroku growled, much like Inu Yasha did when he was irritated. Just because he had heard her ask the question a dozen times, didn't mean that he was any less pissed off when the words left her lips.   
  
"Sango!!" He was trying to keep control of his voice but it wasn't working very well and her name came out louder than it should have.   
  
"Miroku-kun, you must meet my friend. This is . . . um . . ." Sango struggled to remember the man's name.   
  
"It doesn't matter." Miroku said his face stony.   
  
Sango smiled, misinterpreting his statement she reached for the guy's hand so that he could lead the way to where ever it was that they needed to go so that he could fulfill his favor.  
  
Before their hands could touch Miroku stepped between them. He grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her away. Throwing a curt "excuse us" over his shoulder to the now gapping man.   
  
He pulled her over to their small group.   
  
"All right Sango, every-time one of us pulls you over here you find your way back there." He nodded his head toward the crowd of men. She turn to see where he was pointing and upon witnessing the scrumptious male crowd she moved toward them unconsciously. Miroku jerked on her hand harder this time, physically dragging her back to reality.   
  
He lifted his other hand and pointed a finger in her face. "Don't go anywhere, don't move, don't even think of moving!!" He stared into her face for a while to make sure that she understood and then he let her hands go. Just that quick his hands were captured by hers. Sango closed her eyes.  
  
"Miroku I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my first." Miroku stared at Sango incredulously. An extremely perplexed expression on his face. He stared at her a little longer then he pulled his hands away abruptly. Looking around for a second then spotting what he was looking for he grabbed Sango's hands just a abruptly as he had pulled his away. He closed his eyes in gratitude.   
  
"Sango I would be honored, and would you in turn bear my children?"  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" Three disgusted voices and a feline growl interrupted the scene, even as Sango was nodding her head solemnly.   
  
"You're a disgusting man Miroku." Inu Yasha said his hands hidden in his sleeves in one of his favorite stances.   
  
"I am merely rescuing Sango from a fate worse than death." Miroku stated reasonably.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows at Miroku's dramatics, "A fate worse than death?"   
  
"Dying inexperienced, of course." Miroku said, his tone matter-of-fact.   
  
"I thought a fate worse than death meant rape." Shippo was all innocence.   
  
"And what do you know about that?" Kagome asked staring at Shippo in surprise. "Never mind I don't want to know." This was said quickly, when Shippo was all too ready to explain the source of his knowledge.   
  
They all ignored Shippo's disappointed look. Though Kagome couldn't ignore the looks of disappointment on both Sango's and Miroku's faces.   
  
Maybe . . .   
  
"We're wasting time, that old man said he saw the youkai heading in that direction." Inu Yasha pointed west. "And I'd rather not have to fight her on my brother's land."   
  
"How long has it been since she traveled through here?" The question was asked by Miroku and Kagome was glad to see he had his mind focused on the business at hand again. That is . . . until Sango giggled and Kagome noticed that only one of Miroku's hands could not be seen.   
  
Kagome sighed, it had to be done.   
  
::SMACK:: The pop of hand against cheek was heard throughout the village, turning several heads in the direction of the small group of travelers.   
  
"Kagome, what was that for?" Miroku asked calmly the left side of his face red with the force of the slap.   
  
"That was what Sango would have done, and since she isn't in her right frame of mind, I felt that I should fill in for her." Kagome was rubbing the sting from her hands.   
  
***********************  
  
The old man with whom Inu Yasha had been harassing ducked behind the corner of one of the nearby houses. He quickly peeked around the bend to see if the half-breed had seen his mysterious escape. As it became apparent that the hanyou was completely unaware of what was going on, besides the internal problems of the small group, the man let down his guard. His shape changing into that of a beautiful woman.   
  
She smiled wickedly and pulled a small purple bottle out of her low cut kimono. She chuckled softly, luck was on her side it would seem. If Inu Yasha had been a full blooded youkai the potion in this precious little bottle wouldn't have fooled him for very long. As it was his senses were too weak to smell through the potion and see her as the true youkai that she was.   
  
Her plan had worked out perfectly. She might be too weak to take the little youkai exterminator, but she knew someone who wasn't. She had no doubt that he would be unable to resist this girl - Sango. By the time they reached his vicinity the girl would be so ready for a man her need would radiate from her. Her scent would prove irresistible to any Youkai especially a youkai who relied heavily on his sense of smell.   
  
The female youkai's chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. He would be so disgusted when he realized what he had done, he would either leave her somewhere or kill her. If he decided to leave the girl, then she could pick her up and bring her to the brothel where she belonged. If he decided to kill the pathetic human girl, she would simply whisk her away before he had the chance. He wasn't very likely to follow, since the youkai exterminator wasn't worth his time. Either way she would accomplish her goal.  
  
As well as get her own personal revenge on the dog youkai that had rejected her long ago.   
  
**********************  
  
They had been walking for a long time now and had already entered the domain of Sesshoumaru. They were all nervous, not even wishing to speak in a loud voice for fear of being noticed. Kagome noticed that her friend, Sango was becoming increasingly restless, and Kagome had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fact that they were entering the western lands. Something else was deeply troubling Sango. Kagome's womanly intuition and her new miko awareness were screaming at her that something bad was about to happen. But what could they do? This is where the man said he'd seen the youkai travel, and they had to find her soon or Sango would remain this way.   
  
While Miroku might like that concept - Kagome shot a glare at his back - she had to think about what was best for Sango. Plus, as she was now, Sango was no help to the group. Kagome sighed as Sango once again shifted nearly dislodging a sleeping Shippo. Shippo, Kagome, and Sango were all riding Kirara's back. Kagome had made sure she had been next to Sango all day so that Miroku couldn't take advantage of her. She just wondered what she would do tonight. Miroku had the second watch and she wasn't sure she trusted him not to take advantage of poor Sango. Kagome shook her head, poor Sango, right. If something happened between the two of them it would probably be Sango doing the instigating.   
  
If Miroku had been less of a lech himself then Sango would probably have resorted to raping him. Something told Kagome that Sango had come close to doing just that the last time both she and Inu Yasha had been stupid enough to leave them alone. So what was she going to do. She couldn't very well stay up all night watching over them. It had been a trying day and already she felt exhausted. She also, in all good conscience, couldn't ask Inu Yasha to stay up all night either. Speaking of Inu Yasha . . .   
  
Kagome looked past Miroku, way past Miroku. Inu Yasha had been walking way ahead of them all day. She was getting a little annoyed with it. All she knew, is that he better not be thinking of Kikyo. He usually stayed away from the rest of them when Kikyo was on his mind, so Kagome did not think she was overreacting with this assumption. She would confront him when they bedded down for the evening. Kagome looked at the sky, she could see the moon, in less than an hour it would be too dark to continue their journey.   
  
Kagome was starting to wonder if Inu Yasha intended on any of them sleeping tonight when he stopped walking and approached them. He didn't get very close and when he finally opened his mouth to tell them what was wrong he shocked them all.   
  
"Kagome, there is a pond around that bend. Why don't you and Sango take a bath. There is a hot springs next to it. Do not take a bath in the hot spring, the pond is cool." Inu Yasha spoke softly.   
  
Kagome was the most surprised of them all. Her constant baths were the source of many arguments between them. And here he was suggesting she take one, and in cold water no less. What was the significance of her bathing in the pond?   
  
She didn't argue, he wouldn't tell her in front of the others. When she had finished gathering her things for a bath she approached him. Sango had already gone for the water, she seemed more eager than she had ever been to take this particular bath.   
  
Kagome could see that Inu Yasha was in one of his impatient moods and decided to ask the most important question first. "Why did you insist that Sango and I take a bath in the pond instead of the hot springs."   
  
Inu Yasha stared at her for a long time trying to gauge how much he should tell her. He settled with just stating blandly, "She needs cooling off."   
  
At first Kagome was about to question him further, but then his meaning sunk in.   
  
"Oh . . . Would that have anything to do with you walking so far ahead of us?"   
  
He didn't answer, but Kagome had a feeling that whatever it was that made Inu Yasha aware that Sango needed to cool off was directly responsible for his distance.   
  
"We need to find the snake youkai fast. Sango is a danger to all of us in her present state. And it won't be too long until my brother finds us . . ."   
  
He let the rest hang in the air and Kagome's eyes grew round with fear for her friend.   
  
"It's funny, I haven't been able to pick up that snake youkai's scent anywhere. That old man told me that she had left only hours before we did. Her scent should be stronger than it is."   
  
Kagome nodded, she started to ask another question but suddenly Inu Yasha jumped in the air. He landed a few feet in the direction of the pond. Right in front of Miroku, who had taken advantage of their distraction to do a look sight seeing.   
  
"I was about to . . ."   
  
"Spare me any of your excuses monk. You're to stay AWAY from Sango until she's better, is that understood?" Inu Yasha snarled.   
  
"I had thought we were friends Inu Yasha, but we can not sustained a lasting friendship if there is no trust between us." Miroku said with an air of wounded pride.   
  
"Feh . . . don't give me that." He turned to Kagome. "Hurry up Kagome, and take your bow and arrows. We need to be on our guard tonight. All of us." He gave Miroku a hard look.   
  
Kagome nodded, grabbed her weapons and trotted to the pond. Where, thankfully, Sango had chosen the pond to bath. Kagome was tempted to go over to the hot springs but decided that it wouldn't be fair to Sango.   
  
It was an eventful night in which nobody but Shippo and Kirara got any sleep. Sango was too frustrated to sleep. Miroku was waiting impatiently for Kagome and Inu Yasha to sleep . Kagome didn't trust either Miroku or Sango so she decided to stay up to keep watch over both of them. Inu Yasha could feel the presence of several youkai hovering around waiting for him to go to let down his guard and decided to stay up with his hand on his sword for quick access. It was a long night and tempers were very short come morning.   
  
*********************  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled Rin's small body away from his. He didn't know why the strange little human insisted on sleeping next to him, it was beyond annoying, he didn't know why he allowed it. He stood up from his bedding, it was time to parole his lands. His sixth sense told him there were many youkai about and he wondered what could have forced them to show him such disrespect. Was it an invasion? Was someone trying to take his lands? It didn't matter, they would see their error soon enough.   
  
Sesshoumaru slid into his armor and turned toward the door. He almost welcomed this distraction, he had become idle. He glanced once more at Rin who shivered from his missing warmth. 'Foolish human' he thought as he pulled the excess covers over her small body. He would make sure Jaken saw to his duty regarding her before he left.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood on a tall tree staring into his woods. The youkai surrounding him could be dealt with later. He had caught a scent that interested him greatly.   
  
'Inu Yasha . . .' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"Kagome, I have an admiration of the garment that you wear. I was wondering if I might be able to borrow one from you."   
  
Kagome looked over at Sango, they had bedded down for the night. Kagome hadn't known that Sesshomaru's land was so vast but they were still traveling through it. she glanced over to where Inu Yasha had disappeared. Something was bothering him, had been for days. He wouldn't tell her, but that didn't surprise Kagome.   
  
What surprised and angered her was the fact that Inu Yasha slept so far away from the rest of group. It made Kagome uneasy, she didn't sleep well if he wasn't near. Plus she needed serious help keeping Miroku away from a ridiculously willing Sango. Well . . . part of Kagome wanted to let them alone. She had wanted her friends to be together for a long time. But she also wanted them both to be completely happy with the arrangement. Somehow she didn't think Sango would be happy if she wasn't in her right mind when the union actually occurred.   
  
She couldn't leave them completely to their own devices, but she could certainly help them along the obvious path. Because there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that her two friends belonged together.   
  
"As a matter of fact I have an extra skirt and shirt in my bag. But I don't think you want that." Kagome said slyly.   
  
"Why not?" Kagome looked into Sango's sweet face, still innocent despite the boldness she had acquired lately.   
  
"Well you see I only wear it if I have absolutely nothing else to wear. The skirt is far too short for modesties' sake." Kagome watched as Sango's eyes lit up, she turned slightly so that Sango couldn't see the amusement dancing in her own eyes. Miroku was going to suffer before Sango was turned back, and it was about time too. Maybe he wouldn't take Sango for granted again.   
  
"Truly I don't mind. Can I see it?"   
  
"Of course Sango." Kagome pulled her bag to her side and began to riffle through it.   
  
"Ah . . . Here it is!" Kagome crowed triumphantly. Holding the item high in the air for a couple of seconds. She had told Sango a slight fib. She did wear the skirt occasionally, but only when she wished to feel ultra sexy. In a way she could call it her lucky skirt, Kagome giggled to herself, there was nothing she couldn't get from a guy when she wore that skirt. A weapon of that magnitude was only to be worn sparingly. And being the true friend that she was, she would pass it to Sango for a nice trial wear. If she really liked it, Kagome would buy one for her friend.   
  
Sango took the truly beautiful skirt as if it was the dearest gift she had ever received. The sheer possibilities and opportunities this skirt would bring her were endless.   
  
"Oh wait what was I thinking, I don't have any under clothes for you to wear beneath the skirt. Damn . . ." Kagome was thinking, she drew the line at sharing underclothes. But didn't her mom insist she pack . . . She began rummaging through her pack again.   
  
"Undergarments? Kagome, it is ok. I have no need for undergarments." Sango said, laughing a little. What nonsense, undergarments would simply get in the way.   
  
Kagome lifted her head from the bag, and stared silently at Sango. "I never heard that."   
  
She bent her head back to the task at hand.   
  
"Ah ha. I knew my mom wouldn't let me down." Kagome held a crisp brand new pair of panties in her hands.   
  
"Listen Sango," Kagome continued when Sango looked like she was about to refuse. "These panties, there like a wrapping on a gift." Kagome waited and hoped that Sango would see where she was going with this so that she wouldn't have to explain herself more. This was really embarrassing.   
  
At first it looked as if Sango would never get it. Then it was like a light went off in her head. "To heighten the anticipation."   
  
"Yes, right. You'll wear them?"   
  
Sango nodded. She grinned as she stood to go lay out her bedding. Kagome returned her smile and then turned to glare at Miroku who was a little disconcerted at being caught staring at Sango's back. He grinned sheepishly at Kagome and moved a small distance away from where Sango decided to lay her futon. A very small distance. Kagome sighed, that was something at least, and probably all she would get. She glanced back over to where Inu Yasha had gone. What was wrong with him?"   
  
There were a lot of things wrong with Inu Yasha. To start with his sense of smell. The wench Sango smelled too damn tantalizing. There had been a myth once that the smell of a human in extreme arousal could literally drive a full blooded youkai mad. Inu Yasha was only a half-breed and even he was feeling the effects of Sango's scent. If Sango stayed this way for much longer, eventually he would break under the pressure.   
  
That wasn't his only problem, it was his brother. They had been on Sesshoumaru's land for quite a few days. This was the longest Inu Yasha had been in the western lands and his brother hadn't shown up once. Inu Yasha had no doubt that Sesshoumaru was avoiding them. If he was aware of the myth then so was Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was a lot more cautious than he. Even if he didn't believe the myth he would still tread carefully.   
  
But Sesshoumaru would come after them soon. Very soon. He couldn't afford not to. If they continued on this path then they would come far too close to Sesshoumaru's fortress. Even if Inu Yasha gave the castle a wide berth the scent of Sango would be too strong for a dog youkai like Sesshoumaru.   
  
But Inu Yasha didn't flatter himself that he would get that far. There were two other reasons Sesshoumaru would be coming after them. And both were more apt to get Sesshoumaru to confront them than the first reason, despite the danger. One, Sesshoumaru despised him, and it was probably pissing him off that he couldn't just kick him off his land this time.   
  
Two, and most importantly, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were not the only ones interested in Sango's scent. Several youkai had picked up the scent a long time ago and they were still following them. Even on Sesshoumaru's land. If Sesshoumaru didn't want any trouble, he would either have to slay all the youkai one by one, or get rid of Sango. Knowing his brother, he would do both. Damn perfectionist.   
  
Inu Yasha did not fear for Sango's safety. As long as Sango was still under the spell she was safe from Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't touch her, literally he would avoid contact with her like the plague. If he could help it he would keep at least a dozen feet away from her.   
  
Still if something happened, If somehow things got out of hand, there was nothing any of them could do. Inu Yasha hated to admit, and he never would out loud, but as he was right now, even with Tetsaiga he was no match for Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha sighed, this was not good, none of this was good. And to top it off, he couldn't pick up the scent of the snake youkai anywhere. Inu Yasha spotted a tree with a lot of potential for a nice napping area and leapt gracefully onto a high branch.  
  
If Inu Yasha thought he was having problems, he was not within Miroku's head. Never had the monk been more troubled.   
  
These constant near-misses were driving him insane. He had come damn close to hating Kagome for interference and that scared him. He had always prided himself on his control. Yet he wanted Sango more than he ever had.   
  
This also troubled him. His feelings for Sango had become a tangled web. They now confused the hell out of him. On the one hand he had never wanted Sango more. It was the glass ceiling theory, he was so close that he could nearly taste it, but there was always a barrier. Being so tauntingly unavailable made the idea more tantalizing. On the other hand he had never wanted Sango less. She wasn't herself, Somehow that bothered him. He had long ago stopped thinking of Sango as just a body. And he couldn't go back to that way of thinking.   
  
Miroku rolled from his back to his side facing Sango's curled up figure. Staring at her back Miroku accepted what he had always known. Sango was precious to him. Very precious. Accepting this he also accepted his fear, welcomed it so that he could be free and no longer have to hide from himself. He could never have allowed himself to accept Sango because she represented his greatest fear. Not so much getting sucked into the black hole. But being unable to accept his fate, his death, gracefully. He couldn't do that if he had someone like Sango by his side.   
  
He was afraid that he would fight it, that he might weep for such a loss . . . that he might beg for a longer time. Miroku threw himself on his back violently his hands clenched at his sides to keep himself from ripping the cursed hand from his body. His teeth grinding against each other in an attempt to keep the anguished cry of fury from ripping from his throat. He lay still with his eyes closed in an attempt to fight his fear and anger, to surpass it.   
  
He would accept what he felt for Sango, eventually. But it would make no difference, he could not be with her. Sango deserved someone who had a better chance at living. She had already seen more death than she was entitled to, he would not add himself to her grief. It was good that she did not love him. Miroku's tensed up again.   
  
Suddenly he felt cool, soft flesh touch the back of his hand. He opened his eyes half way and stared at the stars above his head, then he slowly turned his head to the side. Sango kneeled beside him her hand resting on the back of his. She looked at him a while, Miroku nodded his head and she slipped under his covers. Surprised that she could have gotten that far, Miroku glanced over at where Kagome lay. the exhaustion had finally got to her and she lay fast asleep a few feet away. Sango snuggled closer to Miroku, promptly falling asleep and he closed his eyes, exhaustion claiming him as well.   
  
Inu Yasha watched from his perch on the tall tree branch. With the threat of Miroku deflowering Sango gone for the night his eyes began to droop. He clenched his hand around the sheath of his sword to keep himself awake. The many Youkai sensing his momentary lapse began to close in. Inu Yasha growled, momentarily subduing them.   
  
"Miroku! Miroku! No! No! Don't go near him!" Young Miroku watched as his father was sucked into the hole. His frustration of being too little to break free of the arms that held him away from his father burned in his chest.   
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Get OFF your ass!" Miroku woke up startled, he glanced around and saw the chaos. thousands upon thousands of youkai were surrounding them. He jumped up grabbing his staff and running toward Inu Yasha. Kirara was biting ferociously, Inu Yasha was swinging his sword, having no time between youkai to use any of his techniques. Kagome was standing next to Sango letting arrows fly in all directions, even Shippo was using his fox fire. But Sango, Sango was crouched down behind Kagome, her position was one of extreme discomfort, she seemed oblivious to what was going on.   
  
"Inu Yasha! You can't use the wind scar?" Kagome nearly fell backward as a youkai came upon her fast, nearly not having enough time to load her bow and fire.   
  
"The damn youkai are coming too fast. There is no break in between attacks!"   
  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku began sucking in a good portion, but there were too many. He needed resting periods.   
  
The battle went on for a while and the group had become tired lack of sleep for the past couple of days didn't help matters. In the end only Inu Yasha was making a difference, his half youkai energy the only keeping him and his sword upright. Sango's substantial help was greatly missed. The situation had become more precarious, the group was surrounded, when suddenly the youkai began to retreat. Not far, but they backed away all the same. At first Inu Yasha was incredulous, not for long when a cloud hovered above them and his brother stepped from his perch.   
  
"Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru stood before Inu Yasha, tucking some hair behind his ear as he waited for his half brother, to gather what little strength he had left.   
  
Inu Yasha had been dreading the meeting, but leave it to his brother to come when he didn't have enough strength left to fight him properly.   
  
Sesshoumaru was thinking along the same lines. 'How pathetic his power is right now, he is not even worth fighting. I will not waste my time. I must find the source of this offense.'   
  
Sesshoumaru's keen eyes rested on the crouching girl, only staying there for a few seconds. He had to rely on his eyes and that put him at the distinct disadvantage of the hanyou. If he caught on that he was masking almost all of his other senses, so as not to become enslaved by the woman's arousal.   
  
There was no danger as long as he remained a good distance away from her.   
  
"Why have you laid troubles on my doorstep Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Hey, we're just passin' through. this ain't got nothing to do with you."   
  
Imperceptibly the Tai Youkai's eyes narrowed, Insolence.   
  
"You are trespassing." The voice remained calm.   
  
"Yes not by choice. I have no desire to see your ugly face either brother!" Inu Yasha was pushing it, but he had to maintain a brave face so Sesshoumaru wouldn't guess how weak he was right now.   
  
"Get off my land." It was simply put, but behind Inu Yasha Kagome gasped. He was going to let them go. The gasp drew the attention of one other female. Who looked up to see what was going on, the severe discomfort diminishing a little.  
  
"I can't -" Sesshoumaru was on Inu Yasha before he could say more.   
  
"That was not a request." Sesshoumaru picked Inu Yasha up and tossed him in the air as if he weighed nothing. He turned to watch Inu Yasha crash into a tree. Arrogantly turning his back on the rest of the group. In a bold show of disrespect and disdain.   
  
Inu Yasha began struggling to his feet.   
  
"I can't get off-" Sesshoumaru made for him again.  
  
Sango stared at the magnificent man in front of her. His was a beauty that was not of this earth. Perfect, perfection. The discomfort increased, but this time she ignored it. Standing to her feet with difficulty, she watched his lithe muscular body stand tall and straight as his beautiful hair swayed in the wind.   
  
No man compared to him in beauty. Sango glanced over at Miroku, but he was intent on the fight. Ultimately it was Miroku that she wanted. But things were not working out and she felt that if she didn't have a man soon (for reason she did not know, just instinct) that she was going to die. She wanted this discomfort to end. The gorgeous man before her could end it. She new it. As the two men engaged in battle came closer, Sango slipped from behind Kagome.   
  
If she could only touch him. 


	6. chapter 6

_Why do you weep for what you have done? He cares nothing for you. You are nothing but one woman among many. He cares no more for you than the women he visits in the plentiful brothels dotted scandalously about the vast country-side.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
He will take you still. For he is not choosy, it matters not what you have been through, what could have happened, what should have happened, what did happen.  
  
So . . . Why weep?  
  
Because . . .  
_

"SANGO . . ."  
  
"no." the small word was no more than a whisper that breathed past Miroku's panic pale lips. Several octaves too low, and several seconds too late.  
  
Sango reached out a trembling hand intent on grasping her last chance. If she didn't have him she would surely parish. Wither and die to fertilize the very ground beneath her small, boot clad feet.  
  
"Inu Yasha save Sango!" even as she implored Inu Yasha for help Kagome was racing toward her friend, only out-run by a desperate Miroku. It was a time for what-ifs and what could have been. If they had been paying more attention to her then this would never have happened. If they had seen her sooner then they probably could have reached her in time. If Sesshoumaru hadn't masked his senses he might have saved them the trouble.  
  
But what-ifs were useless in the larger scale of things. And would remain useless until a handy invention that could turn back the hands of time was born. But that day was not today. No, today Sango's friends, her loved ones watched in muted horror as the Youkai slayer bagged her one of the most powerful youkai known to man and youkai alike, using an all-together different and just as affective weapon as her giant boomerang.  
  
For once in his life Sesshoumaru didn't stand a chance, he tried to dodge quickly, not caring that he moved closer to his brother. Considering Inu Yasha as the lesser of two evils. But it was to no avail, Sango was too close and when her hand lightly touched his shoulder the Tai youkai, by some unknown force, became paralyzed. He stood as still as a dead man standing. His back ramrod straight, his face the usual expressionless mask. His one arm rested stiffly against his side and his face was slightly lifted towards the sky.  
  
Inu Yasha's small band stood still as well. All except Inu Yasha were shocked that Sango was still alive, all marveled at Sesshoumaru's peculiar behavior. That was until they noticed that not all of him was paralyzed. His throat rumbled with a deep uninhibited growl, his jaw worked slightly, and most frightening of all, his eyes shown crimson.  
  
Everyone moved at once, but Sesshoumaru was the quickest. Miroku cursed his limited strength, unable to use his wind tunnel for fear that Sango would get sucked in, already failing to harm Sesshoumaru with one of his sacred talismans which Sesshoumaru had made short work melting with his poison claws, and not close enough to use his staff effectively. Sesshoumaru lifted Sango high against his chest, growling threateningly when she started to squirm. Mistaking her movements as resistance.  
  
Sango turned her face into Sesshoumaru's chest in what would appear to anyone else as shame. In truth it was nothing of the sort. Sesshoumaru might be the most handsome thing on two legs, but she wanted Miroku with something that came from deep within her. She couldn't look at him right now or she would be lost, she would jump away from this tempting male that held her with strength and confidence, and she would suffer until she died. Sango didn't want to die.  
  
In a way she felt that she was doing Miroku a favor. Seeing as her desire for him made him uncomfortable. If Sesshoumaru took care of her need, she could come back to Miroku and be with him, with nothing to hinder their time together. She wondered if she should try to explain this to him. But her need was too great and her soon-to-be youkai lover was impatient as well. Miroku would understand when she returned, for all she knew he had already seen the wisdom in this situation. She didn't risk a glance at him to find out.  
  
She hoped that Sesshoumaru would satisfy her. She might keep him. Sango did not delude herself that this was a one-time deal. Any feeling that was this strong lasted for an exceedingly long time. She would need Sesshoumaru for as long this fever lasted.  
  
Before another word could be uttered Sesshoumaru rose in the air with his feverish burden. All of his senses were centered on this one human female. He could feel nothing, he could see nothing, he could tastes nothing and he could hear nothing. Except for the feel of her skin, the sight of her shining hair and chocolate eyes. He could smell her scent, which was just her, raw and magnified. He could smell it so well he could taste it. He heard the sound of her breath, which went from soft and light, to hard and anxious within a short space of time.  
  
Even as his conscious told him how wrong it was to become so intent on one being he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted her.  
  
Desperately.  
  
And what Sesshoumaru wanted, he got.

"Dammit Inu Yasha , if you don't move faster I'll go on my own." Kagome had never seen Miroku act like this. He was irrational, and pissed. He had even resorted to Inu Yasha's language habits.  
  
"We are moving as fast as we can Miroku. Even you should rest more. Your injuries aren't quite healed yet either." Kagome tried to be the mediator, but Miroku was spoiling for a fight now-a-days.  
  
"So what!? I'm supposed to sit on my ass all day while you tend me when Sango is probably somewhere with a lot more injuries? Maybe even dead."  
  
"Chill out Miroku. Sango ain't dead. He didn't wanna kill her, he wanted to fu-"  
  
"That is enough Inu Yasha. Don't say such things in front of Shippou."  
  
Inu Yasha shot her a sour look. Miroku had turned pale, grasping his chest. He wondered why the image Inu Yasha's words stirred, hurt him so much. He hadn't considered himself a jealous man, but he found himself wondering if he would rather Sango died than give herself willingly to another man. In the end, when his mind had cleared he knew it was no contest. If she died there was no hope, but if she lived he could always seduce her from her chosen man.  
  
"I say that we stop chasing after Sango and go find that snake."  
  
"If this is about those damn jewel shards, I swear I'll-" Miroku was near his wits end and Inu Yasha was not helping matters.  
  
"I'm not talking about the jewel shards. If we go to my brothers castle, what are we going to do? We can't beat him when he is away from his freakin' fortress, there is no way we could even penetrate the castle's defenses. And let's say we do. By that time we will be so injured that fighting him (especially in his state) will be useless. I say we find the Youkai that put Sango under a spell. Release Sango from the spell, thus releasing Sesshoumaru from the spell on him."  
  
For once the half youkai had a sound strategic plan. And for once Miroku was not in the right frame of mind to listen.  
  
"Fine you find the snake. I am going to the castle."  
  
Inu Yasha placed a restraining hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Be reasonable Miroku. You can't win against him on your own. What can you do? You don't even know the way."  
  
Miroku shoved Inu Yasha's hand off his shoulder and fixed him with a cold stare. "Well I don't know until I try. Now are you going to point me in the right direction?"  
  
Inu Yasha studied his friend, noting the slight vulnerability in Miroku's face. He sighed, there was no way he would allow Miroku to go on his own. They would just have to go with the flow of things. Adaptation was the keys.

Things were not going as she had planned them. Not exactly. It had been nearly a week, and the girl's scent did not dissipate, it got stronger. The youkai woman did not understand it. She refused to believe that Sesshoumaru was incapable of pleasing a woman. By this time she expected that the woman would be satisfied, dead . . . but still satisfied.  
  
She would have thought that the Tai youkai would have killed her, if not on purpose then at least by accident. She imagined that he would have worn the girl out by now, for she had it on good authority that he and the girl had not left his chamber since she arrived there in his arms.  
  
The girl should have felt some relief by now, and that was what the female youkai was waiting for. As soon as the spell was momentarily content, Sesshoumaru would be released from the spell he was under, he would be weak for a while and that was when she would steal the girl back from him and take her to her master.  
  
While Sesshoumaru squirmed and writhed in his own shame. The thought brought a smile to her lips and she threw her head back and laughed. Still . . .  
  
The youkai sobered back up. Her master might still kill her, he had given her a deadline, and there was no way she could have made it. Damn, what was taking Sesshoumaru so long. And if he had already had the girl why wasn't she . . .  
  
The female snake youkai in the tallest tree looking at the massive castle in front of her, touched the pendant that lay across her chest. the one that contained the jewel shards. Her gesture was one of uncertainty. Had she used too much of the potion? She had never miscalculated before.  
  
"Ahem." The snake youkai jumped then glared down at one of her fellow clansmen.  
  
"I told you not to sneak up on me like that. What news?"  
  
The handsome snake youkai on the forest floor leaned up against the tree. His arms folded and looked back toward the castle. He hated living there. He hated being a servant in that huge sterile castle. He hated the fact that it wasn't his, and that a little HUMAN girl got more privileges than he himself. But he couldn't defeat Sesshoumaru and his family owed Sesshoumaru a great debt which was the reason he had been sold off as if he were cattle.  
  
He despised Sesshoumaru and that was the reason he had agreed to this. But now he wasn't so sure about this little scheme. Sesshoumaru had already shown his affection for humans by allowing that useless little girl Rin to live with him. Now he had brought another human home and had all but locked himself in his room with her.  
  
What if she begot him an heir. Then there was even less of a chance for him to take over. He could kill the heir of course, but he had heard stories of Sesshoumaru's half brother. He knew he was not even strong enough to take him on. He cursed his weakness, but there was nothing he could do but see this farce through now.  
  
He looked up to his fellow clanswoman. His cousin actually, he had loved her for a very long time now. Another reason he had granted this favor. She knew of his feelings and never hesitated to make full use of them. She had left their clan when she was young and idealistic. She had every intention to marry her father's friend and partner . . . Sesshoumaru. Yes another reason to hate the lord that had everything. Sesshoumaru had turned her down, gently, at least for Sesshoumaru. She didn't take it well and went to another young youkai lord to get her revenge.  
  
She had been naive, and spoiled. If her temper had been given a chance to cool she would have forgotten her plans for revenge and would have kept trying to win Sesshoumaru's affection in an innocent and harmless way. But the Youkai lord she went to had been starting his own business against his father's wishes. A brothel. Intrigued by her beauty and innocence he had seduced her. Actually it had been more rape than seduction, but he was good at what he did, casting spells on unsuspecting females. making them slaves to his desires.  
  
She had been caught and now would never leave her master. Her family had even invited her back, but she wouldn't go. She worked as one of the first females in her master's brothel. She knew tricks that most people didn't learn in a lifetime. And she used all of that to get her way with him.  
  
And just like she had been snared, so was he. He would do just about anything for her.  
  
"What news?!" she snapped impatiently.  
  
"Sesshoumaru allowed his second, Jaken into the chamber today."  
  
"So is he done with the girl then?"  
  
"It sure doesn't smell like it. All the male youkai are going crazy. Well at least the ones that are left. When Jaken realized what was going on he moved all the male youkai to the left wing as far away from the lord as his prize as he could put us. Only a few of us are left there now."  
  
"This is taking too long." She jumped down from the tree and turned to her cousin.  
  
"Is there any way that you can get a closer look at what is going on in the chamber?"  
  
He looked at her warily. "Not if I don't want to become enslaved myself." Before she could say anything to that he spoke quickly. "That would not serve your purpose either cousin."  
  
She seemed to be considering something. "Then I shall have to go myself. You will have to get me into the castle." She spoke decisively moving toward the entrance gates.  
  
He moved quickly grabbing her by the arm. "Sesshoumaru's palace is a bachelor residence. The only females allowed are the laundry maids, who don't come for another two days, the cook who stays in the kitchen, the slave girls that come to please his servants they also don't come for another couple of days, and Sesshoumaru's chosen females: Rin and this chosen female of yours. I can't get you in without permission from Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What of this little girl Rin. Is she allowed no visitors?"  
  
"None. That is his little shadow. The only visitors she wishes to have is Sesshoumaru." Irony struck him for a moment. "She is somewhat like you were, following him around like-" He stop as she turned and hissed at him.  
  
"I am nothing like her!" She snarled. Then her expression turned cajoling. "I know I ask you for a lot. But I really need this small favor from you." She slithered up next to him, rubbing her body against his as her tongue played with his ear.  
  
"He will kill me if I do not do this. Do you want me to die, I don't want to die." He shuddered against her expertise as she whispered low in his ear, her arms wrapped around him her breasts flat against his chest.  
  
"Will you help me?" She asked between licks. "Please . . ."  
  
He shivered at that one word, spoken in a way to bring back memories of long hot nights. Help her? Of course he would.

Sango had never been more miserable. If she could have sat still for a moment she would have realized that misery had company. Sesshoumaru was bent over as he had been since they had gotten here. He growled constantly, he had not slept, he had not eaten. He just sat there, his red eyes (which had never changed back to their normal color.) closed. His flesh was feverish, his fangs grew day by day, hour by hour.  
  
There were self-inflicted scratches all over his body. Other than these things he sat, almost peaceful. Most of the time he was as still as a statue. Anyone who thought this pose was serene was fooling themselves. For deep within Sesshoumaru he was fighting a battle.  
  
He was very aware of the fact that he was under a spell and he was fighting hard against it. And losing. For every time he gained a little control over his senses, her scent got stronger. He could not send her away. The spell would not allow him to save himself in that matter. So he sat across from her struggling to regain control. He was only thankful enough that she had not been so unwise to touch him again.  
  
Sango stared at the semi-silent youkai. If she had wanted this she could have stayed at the camp with Inu Yasha and Miroku. Suddenly she was irrationally angry. What was wrong with her, that men did not want her? She had thrown herself into too many laps to be denied now. The longer he took, the longer she was away from Miroku. It was time to take action. She reached for the sash that was tied around her waist. Watched as Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as the silk hit the floor. Then she reached behind her to undue the holdings on the back of her garment . . .

Hey sorry about the small chapter. And about the cliffy. Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chap. Oh and sorry for any typos and grammer errors, I was writing this in a hurry.  
Songbird4freewords


End file.
